


Too Big

by BirthdayBear



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirthdayBear/pseuds/BirthdayBear
Summary: (More Dinotrap crap from me. I thought the idea of the size difference being a hindrance would be something funny to discuss. Also I'm always about some bashful, embarrassed Dinobutt.)
Relationships: Dinobot/Rattrap
Kudos: 33





	Too Big

**Author's Note:**

> (Please consider leaving kudos or comments if you enjoyed. It's very encouraging, thank you!)

"Well, that ain't gonna fit." 

The Predacon turned his head away with a scoff, arms folding as he tried to disguise his embarrassment as annoyance. The way the rat was staring at his erect cord with that look of surprise and disappointment was really testing him. 

"As I told you before, rodent! I do not know why you insisted so much on this, as if I would lie about such a subject." 

"Alright, alright calm down. I just wanted to see it with my own eyes, yah know?...sides, can yah blame me? It's the kinda thing most bots brag about, just wanted to make sure yah weren't full of it." The Maximal gave a chuckle, turning his attention back to the cord. Dinobot wasn't kidding around when he said it was big, real big, even for a mech his size it would be considered large. Seems nice in theory but in practice that thing CAN'T be practical, especially with a partner on the smaller size such as himself, it's no wonder why the raptor favored valve play. Rattrap gave his head a shake and made a sound with his teeth. "Sheesh.." 

"Enough, I will not stand here to be judged and gawked at any longer! I told you before it is impractical, we will continue doing things how we have before." The raptor took a step back, he'd need to wait for the shaft to depressurize before he could slip it back into it's housing. His biting tone held something to it though, a bit a shame perhaps. 

"Ey now, come back here!" Rattrap caught the gold hips before they could turn away and escape. "I said it won't fit, didn't say we still can't have a fun time with it." 

"What would be the point? I am too large to interfa-" His thought was cut short by a small copper hand wrapping itself around the shaft, giving the member a few lazy tugs as a warm wet tongue slipped out to run itself under the head. 

"More than one way ta skin a cat, Dinobutt. Just gotta be a little more eh...creative." 

Dinobot looked down at Maximal, that infuriating smirk on his face as he showed the neglected cord some much needed attention. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad, he needed to wait for the pressure to release anyhow. He snarled and rolled his optics, but did not move away. 

".......You may proceed.." 


End file.
